


Lazy

by imthepunchlord



Series: Reversed [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Roux, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Silly, alyanette - Freeform, cat!Alya, the ultimate chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: What's the opposite of being a serious hero? An unmotivated one.





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> One of a small series that resolves around LB dealing with different partners and their reversed personality.

Ladybug sat back, grimacing as she watched Reverser dart away, practically seeing the angry fumes coming off the akuma as he went. She sighed, rubbing her bruised head, wincing. Of all the things to go wrong, it had to end up like this. With a wobble, Ladybug got up, resolute to help Marc, to make sure to clear the air between him and Nathaniel. She just had to figure out this issue. 

Being made incredibly clumsy by Reverser, making the efficient hero inefficient. Ladybug took a deep breath when she was finally able to stand, glaring down at her feet knowingly. She already knew, this was going to be a long day. Maybe she even knew back in the park when she saw the horror and anger spark over Nathaniel’s face. 

Shoulders squaring back, Ladybug looked ahead, resolute. One step at a time, she told herself. However small, a step forward was a step forward. She was bound to get to her destination at some point. She just had to keep moving forward. 

But, that first step turned out to be just too much of a doozy and when her toe hit the bench’s stand, Ladybug squawked as she found herself pitched forward, heading straight for the ground. Before she could hit the ground, there was a grab at her side and the hero found herself pulled flushed against her warm, purring, and turned lazy partner. Ladybug lay stiff for a moment, just shell shocked to be in Chat Roux’s arms, held there against her humming frame. Then she slouched with a sigh, turning her head to see Chat’s eyes closed, a smug grin on her lips. 

“Chat,” Ladybug started off. 

Chat cracked one eye open, her hazel eye set against a green sclera. 

Ladybug waved to the air, reminding, “Akuma.”

Chat Roux just yawned, ignoring Ladybug’s squeak as she rolled onto her back. “Later,” she mumbled. “We got time.” 

“We don’t have time,” Ladybug stressed back. “Reverser is going after Nathaniel.” 

There was a hum from her partner, content to lay there for a few seconds before she sat up, her silver tipped coattail twitching from where it hung on the side of the bench. Resting her head on top of Ladybug, she mumbled, “Marinette too.” 

Ladybug almost jerked in Chat’s hold, awkwardly mumbling, “Yeah, Ma-Marinette too.” 

There was a bordering annoyed sigh from Chat Roux as she slowly got up, content to hold Ladybug in her arms, the spotted hero’s foot tip barely brushing the ground. Chat Roux didn’t move immediately and when Ladybug squirmed against her, peeking back at her partner, Chat asked, “Can you carry me?” 

Ladybug gawked at her. “I’m going to send us both into the river!” she exclaimed. 

“Fiiiiine,” Chat whined walking along, still carrying Ladybug, seemingly without a care in the world, though Ladybug took note that they were heading for the Dupain-Cheng bakery. 

“The museum!” Ladybug stressed, “That’s where Nathaniel would go.” 

Chat just hummed, not changing course. She was very set to drop by the bakery. 

Pouting, Ladybug looked around, trying to find something she can use to change their course. She wanted to get to the museum before Reverser did… 

“Taxi!” she cried, waving her arm frantically. Chat perked as the car drove up beside them, happily hopping inside, not minding as Ladybug told the driver to the museum. She just settled on top of Ladybug, her thick hair brushing against Ladybug’s chin, full of vibrant colors of yellow, white, and black against her ginger hair (a calico themed color, she mentioned once). Ladybug ran her hand over the thick, puffy ponytail, slightly pressing it down and humoring Chat with pets. The black cat settled down, purring away happily as Ladybug petted her, the spotted hero gazing outside, watching as they headed straight for the museum, towards Nathaniel and saving Marc. 

Ladybug and Chat Roux were on the way.


End file.
